Wedding Jitters:Gundam Wing
by JLGuyer
Summary: Drabbles about the Gundam Wing girls on their wedding day. Up so far Dorothy,Sally,Catherine,Relena,and Hilde.Spin off of my Gundam Seed fanfic Wedding Jitters.
1. Dorothy

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Gundam Wing is the property of Bandai, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and TV Asahi.

" He wasn't suppose to ask me to marry him you know."

" Did you tell him that?"

An annoyed growl was the only thing heard as a reply to this rather flippant remark until, " No, I did not tell him that. Why would I?"

"Well you sounded so annoyed at him for doing so I was wondering if you had by any chance put him under some kind of legal clause that didn't allow him to ever do so."

" Why on earth would you think something like that?"

"It just seemed like something you would do is all."

"Making a man sign a document that would make asking me to marry him a legal offense sounds like something I would do?"

" Yes."

" ... I hate you."

" That's nice. By the way why did you think he wouldn't ask you to marry him?"

" You mean besides the fact that I both shot and stabbed him?"

" Yes, besides those facts."

" I treated him like dirt every time we met."

" Obviously you didn't treat him like dirt every time you met."

" Oh, really and why do you think that?"

" If you had truly treated him like dirt he would have back off . He isn't an idiot you know."

" All right, all right maybe I didn't treat him like dirt every time. But I treated him badly often enough to keep him from asking me to marry him!"

" Maybe he could see through your ploy to make him hate you."

This was answered yet again with growls.

" What's the matter? Don't have an answer?"

" Oh, sticking out your tongue that is very mature."

" Have I mentioned that I hate you?"

" Yes, at least once."

" Remind me to do so more often."

" If you really want me to I can, but that aside don't you think you should put on your shoes?"

" No."

" Come now stop being so stubborn and put on your shoes."

" Fine, there you go I put on my shoes are you happy now?"

" Quite."

" Was there a reason that you asked me to put on my shoes? Other than to change the subject?"

" Yes, while the subject has been rather silly and thus not needing discussion, I did have another reason for you putting on your shoes. The march has started it's about time for your appearance."

" Oh. Why did you think the subject was silly? I don't find anything silly about him asking me to marry him."

" I guess that isn't a silly subject no, but it is rather pointless to moan on about it."

" And why is that pray tell?"

" Because", and here the second young woman walked over to the first young woman and pulled her to her feet and shoved her towards the door way, "Dorothy you said yes. Now get out there and marry him."

" Being in office has made you bossy Miss Relena."

Relena merely smiled at this comment obviously meant to distract her from the worry in the other woman's eyes and said, " Don't worry Dorothy, Quatre will make you a very happy woman."

Dorothy strode out the door and down the hall to doorway that lead in to the chapel, and casting a rather haughty look over her shoulder at her long time friend she said in a her normal arrogant tones, " I know that is the problem. I kind of like having grumpy days."

Relena's laughter could be heard rippling through the whole building as Dorothy Catalonia soon to be Winner took her first step down the aisle her first smile of the day blossoming across her lips as her eyes caught sight of her groom.

As Dorothy put her gloved hand into Quatre's a stray thought darted through her mind. " I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in my bad mood. He really is frustrating when it comes to that, he never lets me stay in a foul mood.Maybe it's because he doesn't understand how enjoyable they can be,guess that will have to be the first thing I work on. Teaching him the value of a bad mood."

Some guests in the front row thought the brides smile to be a tad too vicious for their liking, but then again maybe it was just a trick of the lighting.

-----------

Author's Notes. Been wanting to do a Gundam Wing version of my Gundam Seed fanfiction Wedding Jitters. I am so happy that I have finally been able to get one written down. Now if only I could get over my writer's block when it comes to Peacecraft Hotel. Ah, well.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

God bless you, Jesus loves you,

EzrathenNehemiah

We all, like sheep have gone astray, each of us has turned to his own way; and the LORD has laid on him the iniquity of us all. Isaiah 53:6


	2. Sally

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Gundam Wing is the property of Bandai, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and TV Asahi.

Sally shifted on the hard dirt ground that she was currently seated upon. Settling back into as comfortable a position as she could hope for in the ditch she looked at her mud covered hands and let out a low growl.

Her newly manicured nails were chipped and one of them had been torn clean off.

Normally she would never have bothered getting her nails done, not with the type of job she had. A job blowing up things and beating up bad guys and bandaging up the wounded was not the type of job were manicured nails were important.

But two days ago she had gone and paid good money to get her nails done. For her wedding.

Which had been just a few hours ago, the wedding she and her new husband had rushed out of so quickly that she had torn her beautiful white satin gown.

Not that her gown really mattered after all it wasn't like her groom had even noticed it.She wasn't even sure if Wu fei would have noticed if she had walked down the aisle naked.

No,that wasn't true at all. Wu fei would have defiantly noticed if she had walked down the aisle naked. His sense of decency would have been so outraged by it he probably would have left her at the altar .

Of course the fact that he hadn't left her at the altar was still amazing to her that and the sight of the simple gold band on her finger.

The remembrance of his strong and sure voice pledging to love and honor her as long as they both should live filled her body with a sense of wonder and joy unlike any she had ever felt before.

And to think that just a few short months ago she had still been dead positive that he would never feel the same way about her as she did about him.

His distaste for women had been one of the leading causes in this feeling of certainty along with her own inability to tell him about her feelings for him.

So she had quickly become resigned to having her feelings for him being of the unrequited sort.

That was until a month ago when he asked her out on a date.

At the time she had assumed he was making a poor attempt at a joke, they had been in a rather tight spot at the time and she had been feeling less than optimistic about their chances of making it out alive.

Turned out he had been serious about wanting to go on a date with her. She had realized this when he had failed to joined in with her when she had begun laughing in reply to his question.

He didn't speak to her for two days after that. Much to her joy when he finally did speak to her again it was to repeat his original question.That time she had said yes without a moments hesitation.

Two weeks later he had asked her to marry him. It had not been in the least bit romantic, all he had said was, " Woman, will you marry me?"

She had said yes to that question as well.

Noin had been rather amazed that she had said yes, especially when she found out he still hadn't told her that he loved her and that he hadn't even said her name when he had asked for her hand!

Sally hadn't been able to hold in her laughter at these comments. After all Noin had never been able to understand her attraction to Wu fei much less her affection for him. So it really didn't surprise her to find out that Noin also didn't understand why she didn't need him to call her by her name or tell her that he loved her.

The sound of gun fire brought her mind out of her memories and back into the present. A present that included the sight of her husband running towards her in search of cover from enemy fire.

Raising on one knee she gave him some cover fire as he took a running dive into the ditch beside her.

Giving her a quick once over with his sharp black eyes he let out a small sigh of relief at the sight of her muddy but unharmed body.

The sound of this sigh and the look in those dark eyes brought a smirk to Sally's face. And a teasing tone to her voice. " Ah, is my hubby worried about me?"

Wu fei raised an eyebrow at this sassy remark and just as she was gearing herself up in preparation for a searing remark he leaned forward and caught her lips with his.

Sally's eyes closed and with a happy sigh she returned his kiss with such vigor that they both stopped paying any attention to what was going on around them. Including the sound of allie helicopters landing and allie troops arresting the terrorists.

As they broke free of the kiss Sally smiled happily into her husband's eyes and with a faint and rare blush covering her cheeks she said, " I love you, Wu fei."

Not expecting him to give a vocal answer in reply to this statement, she leaned forward to once again catch his lips with her's when his raspy with emotion voice reached her ears.

" I love you too, Sally."

It was another hour before they got out of that ditch and that was only to tell Lady Une not to call them for any more cases at least not for another two weeks.

Author's Notes. Thank you for reading. I hope I wrote Sally and Wu fei all right. It is the first time I have ever written them so I apologize if they are out of character.

Thank you to all who reviewed. I am very grateful for all your kind and encouraging words.

Thank you again for reading. Please review.

God bless you, Jesus loves you,

EzrathenNehemiah ...for all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God. Romans 3:23


	3. Catherine

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Gundam Wing is the property of Bandai, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and TV Asahi.

Humming softly to herself, Catherine straighten her wedding veil peering into the tiny mirror that hung in her circus trailer.

Her light purple eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement as she ready herself for her wedding. But that joy was soon dampen by a conversation that reached her ears from the open window beside her.

"The weather is awful nice for Trowa and Cathy's wedding don'cha ya think Nancy?"

"Hmm, yes it is a very nice spring day for such a fake wedding." came the voice of Nancy to Catherine's ears.

"Fake wedding? Whatever do you mean?"

"You don't know? Why, Catherine is merely marry the boy out of pity, Wanda. It's a known fact around the circus."

"Pity! Why on earth would anybody need to marry that handsome young man out of pity!"

"He's an orphan. Doesn't even know his own name. To top it all off when he had lost his memory she use to pretend to be his family just so he wouldn't feel bad. Guess she feels so guilty over lying to him that she felt the only honorable thing to do was say yes when the poor fool proposed."

"No! And here I thought they were truly in love.Well, doesn't that beat all! Do you think he knows?"

"Hasn't a clue. The silly boy is so head over heels for the little minx that he doesn't suspect a thing."

"Do you think she will actually go through with? The wedding I mean."

"Of course she will. No way on earth would a girl like that shame herself by leaving a man at the altar.Far to proud to do something decent like that."

The two older women passed from Catherine's range of hearing after this but the damage had already been done. Her joy over marrying the man she loved had been shadowed by worry.

Rising from the stool she had been sitting on in front of her mirror, Catherine walked over the the door of her trailer and cracking the door she peered through it to make sure no one was about.

Seeing that the coast was clear she gathered up her long wedding veil and pressed her short wedding dress around herself to keep it from getting dirty, having done this she slipped out the door and ran to Trowa's trailer.

Knocking on the door she waited impatiently for it to open. Moments later it did.

Standing before her looking drop dead gorgeous in his black tux was Trowa.

Staring down at her flushed and worried face he opened his mouth to speak but Catherine beat him to it.

"I am not marrying you out of pity, Trowa!" She blurted out.

This bizarre statement caused Trowa to become even more confused, but once again she cut him off before he was even able to form the words on his lips.

"I am marrying you because I love you. You know that right?"

Smiling down at her finally realizing that Catherine had heard the vicious gossip about them that had been going through the circus company, Trowa leaned forward and dropping a light kiss on his bride's lips he whispered against them.

"I know, Cathy."

Hearing this the worry that had filled Catherine's heart,worry that the man she loved might not fully realize her love for him, fled it leaving only her previous happiness behind.

Turning away from him she blew him a kiss before running back to her trailer to finish her preparations.

And just an hour later she stood before the minister and vowed to love and cherish him for the rest of her life.

As their lips parted from the first kiss they had shared as husband and wife, Catherine looked up into Trowa's loving green eyes and said loudly enough for everyone in the tent to hear, "I love you, Trowa Barton!"

His eyes now filled with amusement, Trowa replied, "I love you too, Catherine Barton."

---

Author's Notes. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Thank you to:SetsunaKou, LucreziaNoin86, Moira for reviewing. It was very kind of you.

God bless you, Jesus loves you,

EzrathenNehemiah For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord. Romans 6:23


	4. Relena

Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Gundam Wing is the property of Bandai, Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and TV Asahi.

Relena Peacecraft Dorlian held the flowing white silk dress up against her shoulders letting it fall in swishing waves around her ankles.

A smile tugged at her lips at the feel of it, even as a worry tightened her chest, putting the dress back in her wardrobe, Relena walked over to her bathroom. Turning on the shower she stepped under the water hoping that the hotness water would help soothe her frazzled nerves.

While it was an accept fact that almost all brides were nervous on their wedding day, Relena couldn't help but wonder how many of those brides were worried that their grooms were just marrying them out of duty.

Closing her eyes, she let the water rinse the rose scented shampoo out of her hair as she pondered the question of whether or not, her groom Heero Yuy, actually loved her. After all he had never actually said that he did, but then again why would he be marrying her if he didn't?

'Maybe to protect you, so you can help keep the peace?' A mean voice whispered in the back of her head.

Eyes flying open at this thought, Relena shook her head violently in an futile effort to rid herself of the horrible idea. All she got for her trouble was an eye full of shampoo suds.

Her eyes now burning, Relena rubbed them with her fists, causing them to water and the shampoo to wash out, as she was doing this, she whispered to herself in hopes of calming her rising fears, "No, Heero wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do something so heartless. He wouldn't hurt me like that, I know he wouldn't."

But even as she reviewed memories of how he had always protected both her body and her heart, the whispers of doubt continued to plague her.

The water was completely cold by the time she had gotten out of the shower.

Walking back into her bedroom, Relena used one of her hands to rub her hair with a towel and the other to begin pulling out all the clothes she would need for her wedding that evening.

Many of her friends had offered to help her get ready for it, but she had turned them down deciding to spend her last few hours as a single woman alone. And she reflected given the fact that she felt like falling to pieces it was a good thing she had. Her pride wouldn't have been able to stand having her closest friends watch her shatter like a china doll.

As she pinned up her long blond hair she whispered to herself in a reassuring tone, "He does love you, Relena. He does."

Being thus occupied she took no notice of the soft click her bedroom door made as it was opened and closed.

Which is why she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

Twisting around in her seat, Relena flushed as her lips accidentally brushed Heero's, and scooting back in her seat, she asked in a nervous voice, "Heero, what are you doing here?"

Even as she asked this, Relena could tell that Heero was not paying attention. And even though this annoyed her what he did next just left her feeling very confused.

Still not saying a word he gathered her close, gave her a slow sweet kiss and then whispered in her ear, "You're right. I do."

Then without another word he turned and left her room.

Relena sat for a minute her mouth slightly open in shock and then twisting back around in her chair continued to pin up her hair as she pondered what Heero had been talking about.

Oddly enough, even though Relena was an intelligent woman it wasn't until the minister had told Heero that he could kiss the bride, that she finally figured out what Heero had been saying she was right about.

Just as his lips were about to cover her's, she whispered her eyes shining with happiness, "I love you too, Heero."

Heero merely smiled and captured her lips with his own in a tender and loving kiss.

A kiss that laid all of Relena's doubts to rest.

----

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this drabble as well. Please review.

Thank you to:LucreziaNoin86, Hououza, Southpaw, Selene947, SetsunaKou, for reviewing. They were all very encouraging.

God bless you, Jesus loves you,

EzrathenNehemiah For Christ died for sins once for all, the righteous for the unrighteous, to bring you to God. He was put to death in the body but made alive by the Spirit. 1 Peter 3:18


	5. Hilde

Standard Disclaimer

The author does not claim to own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters. Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise, Sotsu Agency and TV Asahi.

-----

"Are the flowers set up correctly?"

"Yes, Hilde." Came the rather patronizing reply to Hilde's 18th question about the wedding arrangements in the past hour.

Pausing as she shimmied her wedding dress past her hips, Hilde Schibecker gave the closed wooden door a dirty look, vainly wishing her friend and matron of honor, Relena Yuy, could see it.

But since she couldn't Hilde decided the only thing she could do was vocally display her displeasure with her friend's sarcastic tone.

"You know Relena, not every bride has hundreds of lap dogs eager to look over all the details of their wedding so they don't have to, some of us actually have to go over the details ourselves."

All she got in reply to this dripping with annoyance comment was a string of giggles,and an unexpected question.

"Hilde, what's really bothering you?"

At the real concern in her best friend's voice,Hilde's dark blue eyes darkened as the worry she had been trying to push away into the deepest corner of her mind came rushing to the forefront of her consciousness.

And while a part of her told herself to ignore it to just push it away again, the other part of her told her to finally address it. And after all who was better to talk the worry over with than her best gal pal?

So, after taking a deep breath Hilde finally aired the worry that had been plaguing her for so long.

"Do you think Duo and I will really be able to stay faithful to each other?"

For a few moments the question was met with silence and then Relena said quietly,"Hilde, why are you worried about this?"

Pulling her wedding dress up and over her shoulders, Hilde took a few minutes to think through her concerns before answering Relena's question.

"You know mine and Duo's dating record right? About how we both dated around twelve different people in just the past year and at times more than one person at a time?" Hilde finally said in a voice almost to quiet to hear through the door.

At this comment the reason for Hilde's worry became very clear to Relena and for a second she was at a lost as to what to say to ease her friend's fear.

Then the words came to her and in a careful manner she began to reassure her friend. "But Hilde didn't you and Duo stop dating other people after you confessed your feelings for each other?"

"Yes." Came Hilde's soft reply.

"And didn't you say to me recently that you were hit on by a guy three times as good looking and charming as Duo and all you could feel was disgust?"

"Well, yeah but..."

Ignoring the but, Relena continued on,"And aren't you the same woman who ran screaming into my office skipping, dancing and crying for joy the day after Duo proposed?"

At the sound of a soft giggle as Hilde replied once more with a "Yes." Relena knew that her plan was working and in fact she was so absorbed in the act of comforting her friend that she didn't realize that someone had come to stand beside her at the door and was shamelessly listening on to their conversation.

But at Hilde's next question the presence of this other person was quickly brought to the two women's attention.

"All right, all right. You have convinced me that I will never fall out of love with or stray from Duo. But what about him? Do you really think he will be satisfied with a flat chested tomboy like me for the rest of his life?"

Blushing a little at the now really personal territory that she was wandering into and realizing that they had finally come to the real root of the problem, Relena put a finger to her lips in intense concentration as she tried to figure out how to answer this question without using all the old clichs.

Before she was able to think of anything though the question was answered for her by somebody else.

"Ah, come on,Hilde babe, do you really think anyone could compare in my eyes to you?"

Identical shrieks were heard as both women shouted,"Duo!"

Grinning down at Relena, he said, "Yep, that's my name. And now if you don't mind Princess, I would like to speak to my bride privately."

Looking up at Duo's eyes which were not even looking at her but were instead focused on the thin wooden door that Hilde was currently hiding behind with a look of deep love and compassion dwelling in them, Relena felt confident that her friend would be just fine and so with a happy smile said cheerfully,"Sure, Duo. Just don't peek at her, all right?"

Holding two fingers to his forehead in a mock salute Duo said,"You have my word, Princess."

Smiling indulgently at him, Relena walked down the hallway to the room were the rest of the bridal party was waiting relieved that her anxious friend was now in much more capable hands than her own.

His cheerful smile was quickly replaced by a much more serious expression as Duo turned his attention onto his nervous bride.Going up to the door he said gently,"Hilde, why didn't you tell me that you were worried about this?"

At this comment, Hilde's fear that Duo had heard the entire conversation was confirmed and in a timid and tearful voice she said,"Oh, Duo, I just didn't want you to think that I was having second thoughts about marrying you!"

"Are you?"

Flinching at this question asked in a low emotionless voice, Hilde said in a loving and pained filled voice,"No, honey, no. I'm just afraid that I'll disappoint you!"

As the relief flooded Duo's body at this answer from the woman he loved, he said softly with a small laugh,"Hilde baby, the only way you could ever disappoint me is by not marrying me. And you are going to do that right?"

Wiping away the tears that had slipped from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, Hilde said in a voice that clearly proclaimed that her fears had been laid to rest."Yes, Duo."

"And you know that I will love you for the rest of my life,right?"

A bright smile spread across her lips as she said,"Yes, Duo."

"And you know that the wedding march has started right?" Came the dry monotone voice of Heero Yuy.

Glancing at his best man, Duo held back his laughter as his bride to be let out a soft, "Crap!" and said,"Nope, didn't know that. Hilde babe, I'll see you in a few!"

"Get out of here!" Was all the reply he got in return.

Two hours later the new Mrs. Maxwell, was smiling up at her new husband from her position on his chest were she was resting as the limo drove them to the airport for the start of their honeymoon.

Her eyes growing dark with love for him she asked him in a teasing tone,"Love me?"

Smiling down at his now back to her normal mischievous self wife, Duo said with answering love in his eyes,"Yep."

"Forever?"

Leaning down to kiss her smiling lips, Duo paused just above them and said in a very serious tone,"Forever." before giving her a kiss that sealed his promise to love her forever and as she returned that kiss she also whispered her promise to love him forever.

A promise that they both kept. Forever.

-----

Author's notes.Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.And I hope I wrote them all right since it has been years since I last wrote this couple.

Please review!

Thank you to: Kawaii Selene, lilac310, mila, Selene947, LucreziaNoin86, SetsunaKou, Hououza, for reviewing. Your comments were very encouraging.

God bless you,

EzrathenNehemiah Who His own self bare our sins in His own body on the tree, that we, being dead to sins, should live unto righteousness: by whose stripes ye were healed.1 Peter 2:24


End file.
